Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
---- Seguente la moda en italian (e elejable en portuges), me gusta la idea de esta formas posible (a min per eleje) en lfn: *Ho perso la mia penna. - Me ia perde la me pen. *Mi piace il mio lavoro. - Me gusta la me labora. *Hanno rubato la mia automobile! - Los ia fura la me auto! *Un mio amico mi ha detto che... - Un me ami ia dise a me ce... *Ho visto una sua foto. - Me ia vide un se foto. *Luca è un mio amico. - Luca es un me ami. Estas no es multe diferente ce "Tota me amis" e "Ambos me amis" (o "Me otra amis", "Me tre amis"). E per ce no "alga me amis", etc? *Me acorda. Estas ta es tota lojical. Ma no sutrae "me ia perde me pen" per la caso la plu simple. Simon Per favore, simon: vide me cambias a "Determinantes" e comenta. Pos cuando me revide la esemplos, me deveni nonserta de esta idea. Vera, me comensa pensa ce lfn nesesa determinantes de posese. Es multe tarde en la prosede per un cambia de esta grandia, me comprende. Ma la usa de un sufisa ("-a") pos la pronomes no disturba multe la natur creol de lfn, me crede, e ta clari bon la sinifia de alga formulas sin nesesa la noncoerente "la me" (etc). Ce pensa tu? *Aora cuando me comensa acorda la asentia de estas... Patric *Surprendente, me no oposa la idea de introdui "mea", "tua", "nosa", "vosa". La sola razona per evita el en la pasada ia es ce la cambia es tro grande. Ma vera esta no es un razona forte en un lingua construida con un cuantia pico de parlores! E la parlores ia discute multe la problemes de la sistem esistente! Nos prende normal la determinantes e reusa los como pronomes, sin cambia; ma "me", "tu", etc es prima pronomes, e la determinantes es la derivadas (e semantical, e morfolojial). La ajunta de "mea", "tua", etc ta permete ance tradui oportun la pronomes "mine", "yours", etc. Ultima, "mea", "tua", etc ta opera en un modo simple, como la otra determinantes. Me sujesta ance "sea" per la determinante de la person tre; "se" ta es no plu ce un pronom refletante. Simon **posible "sa" ta es plu bon ce "sea"? **Si. Esta ta es un eseta, ma la parola es ja un eseta, car nos no dise "ela" e "losa" e "ona". Simon **Ma un problem con "sa" es ce on pote maloia "nosa" como "no sa". Simon *Jorj, si me comprende bon, tu no gusta la usa de "la me" sola ante la radises verbal, car acel aspeta como un eseta. E en un otra lado, tu no gusta la usa obligada de "la me" ante cualce nom. Si la situa es tal, no ave otra solve. Ma la situa como el es asta aora conveni bon a me. Sunido **Si "mea" e "sea" pare xocante, cisa esta es sola car nos no es abituada a los. La usa de "la me" ante sola la radises verbal es difisil car on nesesa considera recorda sempre la carater de la radis. La usa de "la me" ante tota nomes pare tro pesos o parolos. La usa de "mea" ta es un bon compromete. On pote pronunsia el cuasi como un ditongo, donce el no impedi an la pronunsia. Me proposa ce nos esperimenta pratical – ta ce nos comensa usa "mea", etc per un semana o du, e oserva la problemes e beneficas. Simon **bon, nos va esperimenta! (triste, nos es redui a sinco o ses persones. ma cuando me regarda nosa disionario, me es ancora orgulos de nosa lingua!) *Vera, me gusta la usa de "la me", etc, si nos usa el en tota casos, como en italian. Ma esta forma no es semantical lojical, e donce no plu bon ce la usa de "mea", etc. A la otra lado, me ia gusta multe la simplia de usa "me", etc. Otra linguas ave diferes clar entre verbos e nomes verbal (pe, -tion) cual ta permete "me", etc. E los no ave tan multe nomes verbal como lfn! Me ta salva la simplia de usa verbos, sin cambia, como nomes, plu ce la salva de "me", etc. *La usa de "la" ante un ajetivo/pronom de posese no es lojical car en elefen "la" no es pronom, ma romanicas distingui entre "tua" (cual parteni a tu) e "la tua" (esta, entre varias, cual parteni a tu), an se italian e portuges de Portugal usa la article per ambos casos, e portuges brasilera e ance espaniol pote no usa la article per ambos... Sola franses distingui sempre entre la ajetivo, sin article e la pronom, con el. Patric *La usa de "la" ante un ajetivo de posese es simple per preveni ce on comprende la ajetivo como un pronom. "La" es evidente bon a la comensa de un formula de nom, e "me" es evidente bon en la media de un formula de nom ("tota me amis"). Simon **Jorj, si tu vole, tu pote ajunta la parolas "mea", "tua", "nosa", "vosa", "losa" ("se" no merita un cambia), ma per favore lasa cadun es libre de eleje entre "me", "la me", e "mea". Tu debe no antici tota la testos cual es ja en nos vici. La usa de "me" como pronom personal e como ajetivo de posese es un de la cualias tipal de la creoles. Per favore lasa la lingua evolui natural, e no obliga sola un forma a tota se usores. Si tu vole ce la lingua continua crese, no crea un revolui. Sunido **Ai, ai, ai, me trova aora ce me acorda con tota opinas a la mesma tempo! Me gusta multe la usa esistente de la pronomes como posesales, car el es corta e creolin. Ma me no gusta la problemes cual el causa. "La me" es serta un bon solve, ma "mea" ta es ance bon, cisa an plu bon, car el permete tradui "mine, les miens, miajn". Ma nos ave aora multe testos en cual "me" es posesal. Probable la compromete debe es cual tu dise, Sunido: nos debe regretable refusa "mea", e permete ce "la me" es sempre bon, ma permete ance omete "la" si esta no crea un confusa. Stablia es plu importante ce perfetia. Simon *Cada lingua en la mundo es esperiada cambias e developas tra la anios. Cuando los sufri tal cambias, nun cambia tota la testos e operas cual ia es scriveda ante la cambias (vide la operas de Shakespeare, pe, cual resta en se formas orijinal). Cuando un cambia grande es nesesada en lfn, per ce no reteni la operas ja fada como los es e crea operas nova con la regulas nova?--Guido Crufio 08:58, October 18, 2011 (UTC) **Me ta acorda normal, ma en esta caso la cambia no pare es nesesada. Inisial, me ia vasila entre la posibles subita aparente, ma "la me" es final ja un bon solve. Plu, an cuando "mea" e "tua" es parolas bela, "nosa" e "vosa" es fea – los pare ave du codas: la -s e la -a. Simon *Me gusta la proposa ultima de Simon: "la me" es la regula, e "me" es tolerada cuando esta no crea un confusa. Esta libria es usos en poesia, o en la lingua nonformal. Sunido **si, me acorda ance. jorj **Plu, esta omete de "la" coere bon con la omete de articles pos preposadas. Simon * Per la posesales me sujesta: ma / ta / sa / na / va / sa ** Esta obliga nos cambia: ma > ba, ta > da, va > ra (comía > ia come / comerá > ra come)...Patric ** De do "ba" veni? Simon ** De "but / aber..." Patric ---- Ce vos pensa de esta: Determinantes de posese La determinantes de posese es la pronomes de person – me, tu, nos, e vos – presededa par la: * La me gato ia come un mus. * Me gusta multe la tu dansa. * La nos ecipo va gania la premio. * La me desira es forte. La determinante de posese per la person tre es la se, an cuando la pronom corespondente ta es el o los: tro * La ipopotamo abri la se boca. (refletante) * Nos regarda la se dentes. (nonrefletante) Cuando no ambigua aveni – per esemplo, ante nomes de cosas simple – on pote lasa "la" cade. On pote ance indica la posese con un formula como de me: * Esta es me casa. * Acel es la casa de tu. * Esta es de me e acel es de tu. * Me padre es plu grande ce tu padre. *Tota acel confirma cual Simon e me ia proposa. Sunido ---- Regardante la pronomes de posese, esce esta es bon? O esce la usa de "la me..." confusante como un pronom? jorj *Me pensa ce "la me" es bon, e el no es confusante. La sola problem es ce el sinifia ja "the self", como Patric indica a su. Ma nos ta pote trova un otra manera de espresa "the self". Esce on pote dise ance "la mes", "la tus", etc? ("Ses" e "voses" ta es confusante.) Simon *Per tradui "the self" me proposa "la ego" o "la se mesma". Consernante "la mes" e "la tus" me opina ce esta es un mal idea, car on no pote jenerali acel construi. Me crede ce on debe conserva la construi "los de me", "los de tu", "los de nos", "los de vos", e ance "el de me", "el de tu", "el de nos", "el de vos". Sunido *"la se mesma" es eselente per "the self"; "la ego" es, en psicolojia, un idea alga diferente. me acorda ce "la mes", etc, no ta opera bon. sunido: esce tu intende ce nos no debe usa "la me" como un pronom ("mine")? jorj *Pos plu pensa, me trova un problem grande con la usa de "la me" como pronom. "La me vole es forte" ta es tan ambigua como "me vole es forte". Donce me no vole plu recomenda la usa como pronom! Simon *Me opina como Simon, me prefere la usa de "el de me" e de "los de me". Sunido La determinantes de posese en lfn es la me, la tu, la nos, la vos, e la se. On pote usa la mesma espresas per la pronomes de posese: * La me madre es asi e la tu es ala. * La nos es plu importante ce la vos. On pote ance usa formulas como el de tu, los de nos, o la repete simple de la nom pertinente con la determinante de posese conveninte: * La tu jueta es plu bon ce la me jueta. * El es ance plu grande ce el de me. * No toca acel jueta! El no es de tu. ---- *Me no comprende: la + determinante de posese ia es nonlojical e aora no ta es ?! Lojical o no, esta formas pare pesos en pratica. Compara: * Ma gato ia come un mus. * Me gusta multe ta dansa. * Na ecipo va gania la premio. * Ma desira es forte. * La ipopotamo abri sa boca. * Nos regarda sa dentes. * Esta es ma casa. * Acel es ta casa. * Esta es ma (esta de me) e acel es ta (acel de tu). * Ma padre es plu grande ce ta padre. Patric **en lfn, nos atenta es lojical, ma la consernas plu importante es la comunica, la simplia, e la belia. e si "la me" no es tro pesos per italianes e portuges, per ce el ta es tro pesos per nos? sin intende, frases en lfn pare es sempre plu corta ce frases en otra linguas. :-) jorj **Jorj, tu ia dise ce senti un nesesa de determinantes de posese diferente de la pronomes de person... Regardante la construida "la + pronom de person/posese", la plu multe de parlantes romanica no usa el e la nonromanica ance no... e tu oblida ce esta pronomes es xef de person e ce per multe persones "la me ama" sinifia: "le moi aime / the self loves(/can love)"... Patric